The Beginning of Something Terrible and Wonderful
by Isiel
Summary: Two live unaware of what the future holds for them... much better than the summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

_Does anyone know what happened that fateful evening? Only two people were there, but neither is around to tell the story. Passed on through the generations, the story of two enemies, both bound for greatness, both destined to walk the same path. Can they overcome the societal pressure to hate each other and save the world? What will happen on the way? _

_This story begins as any other story does; on a stormy night, but this night is September 1st. The first day of term for those students who go to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. A young lady with fire for hair, and a young man with a heart frozen by his home. The two ran into each other, both having just come from fighting with their families, neither knowing this would be the beginning of the end for them._

"Watch where you're going Weasel!" shouted a blonde, pale faced young man.

The "Weasel" simply looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and uttered a meager sorry to the handsome boy. She then turned and jumped onto the train, running to the last compartment and locking the door with a simple _alohomaora. _

Draco's pov:

_Who was that? She seemed familiar, and she was crying. But why would a beautiful girl like her be crying? I need to know. She got on the train and headed to the back, so I'll start there._

Draco headed to the back of the train passing by the slytherin compartment, no linger feeling welcomed there since he broke off the engagement with his now ex-girlfriend. She was the entire reason that he was arguing with his parents to begin with, which made him despise her even more so. He passed other carriages as the train began to move, including the dream team's carriage. They all looked happy enough. _In a way that I don't think I will ever be._

_Boy was he wrong. If only he knew that his happiness lay just ahead of him. Not far from his own grasp._

Draco finally reached the end of the train and halted in front of the door to the car. He knocked gently twice and entered without permission from the passenger, not really caring either.

Ginny's pov:

_Why can't they just leave me alone? They just don't understand that I do not want to be around them. I more miserable in my own home than anywhere else. How can that be, when just last year I loved it there. I have changed so much since last year. I feel uncomfortable in my own skin. I can't believe I actually cried back there. Everyone probably thinks that I'm just a big baby now and that I can't take anything, but all I do now days is argue, with anyone and everyone. _

_Who is at the door, I wonder?_

Normal pov:

Draco slowly slid the door of the compartment open to reveal a young red head with puffy eyes from where she had been crying. He shifted his gaze from this beautiful young girl and sat in the seat opposite of her.

"Why are you in here Malfoy?"

"The same reason you are." He elaborated no farther leaving a very perplexed Ginny.

"And why is it that I am in here?"

"Well, you should know, you are the one in here," he said with a cool voice, a slight smirk appearing at the edges of his mouth.

"Well let's say that I don't and you tell me why I am in here."

"You're hiding."

Two simple words, although she knew they were the two truest words she had heard all summer. Though she wondered how he knew that.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you on the platform while your family was yelling at you. No one should ever have to go through that. I should know." _What! Did I just admit that? Stupid, Stupid._

Ginny got up and moved to sit next to Draco.

"Thank you." He was genuinely at a loss for words, though that had never happened to him before. How could she have such an effect on him? How could she affect him in this way?

_While Draco sat sorting through his own emotions, the fiery red head sitting beside him had the same thoughts reeling through her head. Neither knowing this was the beginning of the rest of their lives, and possibly the end of the beginning too. The two sat that way until the train came to a hault when Draco silently got up and left the compartment, Ginny followed him after a minute or so, ready to face the world._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Would I really be posting on a fanfiction site if I owned this wonderful world of Rowling's:) This disclaimer applies to the rest of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sorting ceremony began as usual with Harry and Ron making their spectacular entrance exactly half an hour late. _God, they are such prats_, Ginny thought. Instead, she turned her attention to her new subject of interest: Draco Malfoy. He intrigued her beyond anthing she had ever known before. She was usually a pretty good judge of character, but he confused her beyond anything. She couldn't read him at all, unlike everyone else, he seemed to have something to hide, _and he hides it well, _she thought.

Draco suddenly looked up and saw the young redhead staring at him. He really had no idea of what to think of her. She'd sat with him on the train and hadn't asked a single question about his motives. She hadn't questioned, but had simply understood, and he understood her. He didn't know how, but he felt a connection with her. He'd never felt anything like this before and was astounded at the emotions she could make him feel when she looked at him.

Ginny saw him look up at her and she looked away. _Why am I embarrased to be looking at him? I have every right to. _She looked bck up at him, and saw him looking at her again and felt herself blush dangerously. A smile crept across his face, and Ginny blushed even harder. _Why am I blushing? _she thought to herself, a bit angry with herself at showing her true emotions infront of him so openly.

Draco smiled, _she's blushing because I caught her looking at me. It's a bit childish, but flattering that I can do that to her so easily._

The sorting finished, and neither of the two had even paid attention to the new students sitting at their tables. They continued to look at each other, catching the gaze of one Albus Dumbledore and a Severus Snape.

_I hope he knows what he's doing, _thought Severus.

_Well finally, destiny is calling. I wondered how long it would take, _thought Albus (A/N: Dumbledore knows all!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy got up from his seat at the Slytherin table and prepared to leave the Great Hall. On his way out, he bumped into the littlest Weasly.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She stared at the ground for what seemed forever, until he brought her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Draco stood there looking at her for a few minutes longer, both staring into each other's eyes. To the outside audience they had accumulated, they seemed to be in a staring contest, but to one Ronald Weasly, Malfoy was seemingly harming his sister in some way.

"Malfoy! Take your bloody death eater hands off my sister!" The 'death eater' part really dtruck hard.

"For your information, Weasel, I am not a death eater." Draco pulled up his left sleave to show the onlookers. "Though, I don't see why I should have to defend nyself to you." With that, he glanced one more at the redhead with eyes that said plainly, _follow me._ Ginny got the hint and after some looks that could kill, she followed Draco to the dungeons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! Don't you have to escort the first years to their dorms?"

"No, they can find it themselves."

The 'couple' continued to walk in silence until Draco suddenly stopped in front of a picture of a vampire.

" 'Omni' " Draco said to the portrait and it swung aside to reveal a beautiful mahogany door with inscriptions along the edges. Ginny couldn't quite make out the inscription as Draco pulled her inside the door. It wasn't until she was in the room and Draco had cast protective wards to shield them from outsiders that Ginny realized that this was his bedroom. Draco turned arounf to face her and pulled her mouth up to his. His lips closed over hers, earning a gasp from her. She struggled for a moment at first, but then melted into the kiss. His tongue probed for entrance and she granted him his request. Soon, the two broke apart gasping a bit for breath.

"Wow"

"Well, I have never gotten that response out of a girl before. Was I that great?"

"Oh, umm... I didn't think I said that out loud." Ginny blushed a deep crimson red that could possibly outdo her hair.

Draco smiled down at Ginny. _I do believe that is the only time I've ever seen him smile. It's kind of intoxicating._

"What, so I look that good?"

"Oh, you're so full of yourself Draco Malfoy."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I should probably go to my room."

"So soon, but we haven't even done anything yet. I wanted to fool around a bit first."

"Draco! You're an insufferable git. You know that?" Ginny looked up at him with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Draco smirked at her, pulling her to him with his arm around her petite waist."Yeah, I do."

"Well, I really do need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Ginny made to leave the room, but Draco pulled her in for one last breath taking kiss. "Don't make any plans for this weekend."

"Okay."

Ginny left Draco's headboy dorms and walked all the way to Gryffindor tower, amazingly not running into any one, save Nick, but he really didn't count.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco Malfoy was a marked man. After all, he'd refused the dark mark. What will become of our favorite duo?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please review! Just 1 word is fine. suggestions welcome, but typos aren't cause I don't know how to fix'em and I'm on wordpad cause ff doesn't use Works. Anything you'd like to happen, just review and tell me about it. Have a great day!


End file.
